


Never Get a Dog

by Kristinabird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, oddness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird
Summary: Harry and Draco investigate an odd crime.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Never Get a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Andithiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel) my amazing friend and beta.

“What is this?”

“It's why I called you in.”

“Harry, honestly this is getting pathetic. Take the returned owls and the wards on my home as a hint.”

“No... Draco... This is different. The Aurors got a memo from the D.O.L.T about a suspicious case and…”

“HARRY! It’s a dog! We are looking at an adorable blond dog sitting in his living room. Doing nothing but staring at us. Unless you think he is dangerous…” 

“But Draco…”

“Yes yes I heard the D.O.L.T got a report about a lost dinner from a… let me check… Victor Canis? It seems they recovered the dinner in a rather disgusting fashion...now the dog is here and I am too. Feed him Harry. I am done with you trying to get in touch with me. Goodbye.”

“DRACO! Listen to me…”

“NO! I am done listening to you. You made it clear on Christmas when you told the Weasleys you invited me as a “work colleague”. I took my things, and I left. I am tired of being a secret! I am tired of you hiding our relationship. It’s done. I’m done. I responded to this call because I thought it was a work emergency. But this… Calling me in just to talk to me? I’m sorry.” 

“Draco! Don’t leave, please, I…”

“Wow. And I thought my wife and I had problems.”

“Harry...Did that dog just talk?”

“That’s what I was trying to tell you. It seems Mr. Canis here was given a rare potion that turned him into a dog, but he maintains some of his human mind and magical abilities.”

“Fascinating…”

“For you maybe… but I’m still a dog and I haven't had dinner. Birdy gave me dinner, but it’s gone now.That’s why I called you people! … What's that sound?”

“I should also mention that he seems to also have gained some very dog like features. Mr. Canis, please calm down it is just the owl post.”

“How did he contact the D.O.L.T?”

“Apparently he used his house elf to transcribe a letter.”

“HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! I HAD CHICKEN! I WANT IT!”

“Do you think he’s devolving? Draco, as a potions master I need your opinion on what she used.”

“I’ll have to take a blood sample and analyze it to make an antidote but you’re correct, he is getting worse. It’s a good thing he was able to contact the ministry. Even if it was through the D.O.L.T.”

“I’m summoning a Mungos emergency team. Thanks for your help. I promise to leave you alone from now on, I’ll have the samples sent to your lab. “

“You’re welcome. I’m happy to assist. Once he’s stable, send the blood panel to my office for analysis. I will give you my findings once I have a result.”

“Draco. Wait. The team is here, let me help get him into the stasis unit. Just please stay.”

“Fine.”

“Draco, I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t think you wanted people to know about us. I said that for you. I realized the moment that it came out of my mouth that I was wrong. But then you left and you wouldn't respond. I’m sorry, I didn’t call you here just to talk to you, but maybe it was a happy accident. I still need your work on the potion that turned Victor Canis, but… if you want, could you maybe do it at home? If not it’s ok. But it's New Year's Eve and I thought maybe you could spend it with me. If you want…”

“Fine.”

“Really?”

“I love you. You’re an idiot. But I love you. No more secrets. And if you want me to come home you need to tell people it's our home.”

“Agreed. I love you.”

“I… Love you too. But Harry… Lets never get a dog.”


End file.
